


Beautiful Tigress

by Melime



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Tabitha was beautiful.





	Beautiful Tigress

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Belíssima Tigresa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385232) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> I finished Femslashfeb's [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) too late, so I saved it for this year. And then I couldn't finish posting in February. Day 16 - Since this was a rest day, I added an anon request for anything Barbara/Tabitha.

Tabitha was beautiful.

Barbara would never get tired of looking at her.

Tabitha was beautiful, but not like Barbara was taught her entire life that beauty was supposed to be.

There was an edge to her, she was gorgeous, never pretty. There was also a confidence that Barbara envied and hoped to one day possess, her body was her own, her beauty was for her own use and not anyone else’s consumption.

Even as she slept, she was never vulnerable.

Like a sleeping tigress, she was always deadly, always ready to strike. Beautiful and deadly, always, but almost challenging an enemy to approach, to try their luck at taking her out with her guard down, only so she could spill their blood then and there.

Seeing her like this was a power trip, comparable to murder. Tabitha trusted her enough to allow her to see this side of her, Barbara would even dare to think it was an expression of love and care, although she wouldn’t go as far as telling Tabitha that.

She wondered how many people got the privilege of seeing her like this. The life Tabitha lived, that they both lived now, wasn’t one that allowed intimacy to be involved in sex, but it was different between them. They had history, they could trust each other. For the first time in her life, Barbara was loved for all that she was, and she loved in return.


End file.
